1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of controllers. Specifically, the invention is directed to a system and method for preventing operation of an apparatus when a controller is removed from a one apparatus and, without authorization, is installed in another apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer-operated fryers may include a controller, in which the controller may control a cooking of a food product placed within the fryer. Such controllers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,782 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,597, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. In addition, known controllers may be removable, such that the controller may be removed from one fryer and reinstalled in another fryer. In addition, the controller may be powered by an external power source. Removing the controller from the fryer results in a power interruption from the power source to the controller. However, events other than the removal of the controller from the fryer also may result in power interruption from the power source to the controller. For example, controller software error, which may be induced by static shock when a person touches the fryer or a faulty connection from the power source to the controller, may result in a power interruption.